diego y shira dime que me amas
by timefles
Summary: en este fic shira intentara que diego admita que ama a shira pero para lograrlo ocupara la ayudade many y elli
1. Chapter 1

DIEGO Y SHIRA "solo dime que me amas"

habian pasado 4 dias desde que shira se unio a la manada,many encontro una cueva bastante grande para todos shira estaba feliz pero ultimamente se sentia extra a y solo cuando estaba con diego

mente de shira: estos dias an sido maravillos al fin estoy en una familia que me apreacia y me cuida pase lo que pase pero no se que me pasa ultimamente e estado rara y solo me pasa cuando estoy con diego,bueno es que me paso casi todo el tiempo con el,caminamos juntos,  
cazamos juntos,dormimos juntos casi casi nos ba amos juntos(shira se sonrojo al pensar eso)  
bueno eso no aaaaaaa! mejor le pregunto a many y ellli para que me ayuden (al dia sguiente)

un hermoso amanecer con un bello sol saliendo por el este despertando a un gatito que so aba con cierta gatita que el ama profundamente.

diego:aaaaaammmmm(dijo despertando y estirando sus patas delanteras)

shira:mmmmmmm(decia aun medio dormida)

diego:bueno dias gatita(decia mientras se retiraba de shira)

shira:no me llames gatita(digo acercandose a diego)

diego:(sonrojado)lo que tu digas shira,hey que te parece si vamos a cazar tu y yo

shira: tu y yo juntos solos sin nadie mas (decia muy sensual)

diego:(aun mas sonrojado)eeee..si digo pues aaa nadie mas de la manda caza solo tu y yo, y me refiero a que solo tu y yo cazamos verdad?(decia las palabras a duras penas)

shira: tienes razon diego,pero hay que irnos antes de que los demas despierten

y asi diego y shira salieron a cazar,despues de cazar a una pobre gazela los dos regresaban ala manada,pero shira intento hablar con diego para saber si diego admitia que la amaba,ella ya lo sabia pero queria escucharlo de diego,aunque sabia muy bien que seria muy dificil que diego lo admitiera,por que le dice que es"blando y tierno" y diego lo niega pero de una forma u otra ella haria que diego admita que la ama

shira: diego te puedo hacer una pregunta?

diego:claro gatita lo que tu digas

shira: no me llames gatita diego

diego: bien de acuerdo,pero que me querias decir shira

shira: alguna vez te as enamorado diego?

diego: no la verdad nunca habia estado enamorado de nadie

shira: pues ya somo dos diego ya jamas e estado enamorada de nadie nunca me intereso

diego: si ami tampoco me interesaban

shira: osea que ya te interesa diego(decia mientras se acercaba a diego)

diego:(nervioso)no como crees yo neee ya te lo dige soy un desalmado asesino por que preguntas

shira: es que que dijiste me "interesaban" en tiempo pasado,como si ahora te interesa alguien dime diego acaso alguien te gusta (acercandose a diego asta que topa con un arbol y aun asi se acerca mas y mas)

diego:(apunto de darle un paro-en el corazon y todo el cuerpo)no por que la pregunta (diego voltea y dice),mira ya llegamos escucha QUE MANY,QUE ME OCUPAS YA VOY!te veo al rato o en la noch eeeee,yo despues te veo

diego corrio como nunca mas rapido de lo normal desapareciendo de la vista de shira

shira:(sonriendo)hay diego ahare que me digas que me amas ya lo veras


	2. un plan retorcido

DIEGO Y SHIRA "solo dime que me amas"

hoola amigos espero y me disculpen por no subir el segundo cap tulo de diego y shira pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude Subir el 2 capitulo pero ahora aqui llego el segundo cap. comencemos

un plan retorcido shira: mmmmm a ver, como le ago. para que mi diego admita que me ama a si ya record le dir a man y a elli que me ayuden con este problemita

Mientras con diego

Diego : que debo hacer, porque me pongo as con shira con mi shira ser acaso que estoy enamorado de ella, no seguro estoy mal y si no es asi aaa ocupo ayuda a ya se mani, no no mejor elli ella si sabr que decirme

De vuelta con shira

Shira: elli, man le puedo hacer una pregunta

Man /elli: claro

Shira: seguro piensa que diego me ama o algo asi

Man : nooo como se te ocurre tal cosa Shira: -_- ok ya entend no tienes que usar el sarcasmo

Elli: ign ralo shira es un gordito sensible

Man : no soy gordo soy pachoncito

Elli: lo que tu digas dime diego te digo algo acerca de su amor por ti

Shira: entonces diego si me ama

Elli: noo como se te ocurre eso digo perd n diego te ama much simo el solo verlo se le nota en su cara de gatito tierno no me digas que no le as visto la esa carita tan tierna no la verdad no

Shira: no la verdad no

Elli: es una carita irresistible mira hay viene dile algo lindo que lo sonroje y har esa carita tierna

Diego: hola man , hola elli, hola shira

Shira: hola bomb n (no se te ocurri nada mejor)

Diego:(sonrojado y haciendo una carita tan linda) hola shira

Shira:(aaoooo cosita, mi vida) que lindo

Diego: qu ? Dijiste lindo

Shira: aaa no dije hola como estas

Diego: bien algo cansado de echo ya me voy a dormir

Shira: descansa gatito

Diego: eey soy yo el que te dice gatita

Shira: si si lo que tu digas

Diego: aaa buenas noches

Shira: buenas noches bien cu l es el plan

Elli: bueno es un poco loco

Shira: no importa dilo

Elli: de acuerdo mira

Shira y mani escucharon con atenci n a elli, al principio los 2 se quedaron algo raros pero despu s entendieron muy bien el objetivo de ese plan

Elli: entendieron

Shira: no se me gusta pero la idea de hacerlo sufrir

Elli: l no va a sufrir mucho

Mani: si l un tigre muy fuerte no te preocupes, va estar bien

Shira: est bien si ustedes, y cuando cuando pongo en marcha el plan

elli: pues cuando niege que el te ama, entoces pones el plan en marcha

shira: ok entoces me ire a dormir buena noches mani, buenas noches elli

mani/elli: buenas noches

diego: que hermosa noche nunca vi la luna tan hermosa

shira: si es verdad es una hermosa noche y una hermosa luna...diego estas bien?

diego:(con en corazon en la pata por que shira lo asusto) t-te...parece que este...bien

shira: te asuste blandito

diego: nooo que te ase pensar eso

shira: hay mi pobre gatito se asusto (frotando su cabeza en el cuello de diego)

diego:(sonrojado) no...no te preocupes shira ya estoy mejor

shira: uuf que bueno pense que te daria un infarto por que el tierno gatito se asusto

diego: no soy tierno

shira: si lo eres

diego: no, no lo soy

shira: si si lo eres

diego: ooo que no lo soy

shira: entoces por que dice que es una hermosa noche y una hermosa luna

diego: que no lo puedo decir por que automaticamente soy blandito

shira: aaaa...buen punto pero tienes razon es una hermosa noche y wow nunca puedo apreciar a la luna

shira mira al cielo y la luz de la luna reflegaba su rostro haciendo que diego la contemplara

shira: estas bien diego estas como distraido

diego: eee, nada nada estoy bien por que la pregunta

shira: por que me estas mirando con una carita de gatito tierno

diego:(buscando excusa) aaa pues yo contemplaba la luz reflegada en ru rostro

shira: o mejor dicho me contemplabas a mi

diego:(nervioso) no, no, no que ocurrencia dices

shira: aa es que yo pense que me contemplabas a mi

diego: alucinas mejor ya vamos a dormir que dices

shira: si tienes razon tengo mucho sue o

diego se acuesta en el suelo y shira arriba de el haciendo que diego se sonrojara un poco

shira: te incomoda diego

diego: para nada gatita

shira: no me digas gatita (mientras le muerde la oreja)

diego: ay, ok ya no te dire "gatita"

shira: mmmm, tu no vas a cambiar verdad "blandito"

diego: mejor duermete

bueno amigos aqui termina el capitulo 2 epero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno despues subire el tercer capitulo cuidense y continuen leyendo


	3. solo una discusión

solo fue una discusion

hoola amigos espero que esten bien y perdonen el cap anterior ya que esta medio raro y confuso pero eso me pasa por aserlo en world nunca hagan un fic en world,no me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba hasta que lo vi me quede con cara de "hijo de "playa" jajaja bueno este sera mas correcto o eso espero bueno comenzemos con el cap 3

ligeros problemas

era un hermoso dia la brisa,el sol,el sonido de las olas en la costa muy hermoso a decir,pero los rayos del sol despertaron a shira

shira: mmmmmm(bostezando)(no se me ocuurio mejor efecto)

diego:(dormido) no,no, no te vallas

shira: aamm? diego estas bien

diego: por favor quedate conmigo por favor

shira: me pregunto que estara so ando mejor escucho mas

diego: por favor vamos yo te protegere por favor vuelve yo te amo shi...

shira:(sorprendiendose)

many: BUENOS DIAS BELLOS DURMIENTES!

diego: que,que,que pasa (despertando de golpe)

many: pasa que ya salio el sol y es un hermoso dia vamos no te quedes dormido

diego: _ , y me despiertas para decirme que es un hermoso dia

many: si por que

diego: por nada estaba durmiendo muy agusto asta que alguien me desperto

many: ya dormistes suficiente vamos se ve que sera un hermoso dia

diego: esta bien,(estirandose),oye y shira

many: cuando yo llege ella se fue

diego: no sabes a donde

many: aaaa no

diego: eso si que me sirvio de mucha ayuda

many: disculpame por no tener todas las respuestas

diego: hay many,mejor la voy a buscar

many: buena idea

diego paso unos cuantos minutos buscando a shira

diego: donde se habra metido

shira:(escondida) te voy a sorprender diego

shira camina sigilosamente hasta diego para sorprenderlo

shira: ya te tengo! (saltando)

diego: quien...aayy esto va a doler

shira cae encima de diego pero resulta que atras de diego habia una empicada no mortal ambos rodaron hasta abajo

diego: pero que rayos te pasa!

shira: te quise sorprender :)

diego: vaya sorpresa que me distes por poco y no matamos!

shira: no seas exagerado (golpeando a diego en la pata)

diego: que no sea exagerado,pera caimos por un barranco por una muerte casi segura

shira: muerte? encerio oye como que eres algo anticuado

diego: hay disculpame por no ser una persona que se divierte (sarcasmo)

shira: oye no uses ese tono conmigo "blandito"

diego: acaso quieres que te hable bien "hola shira oye gracias por tirarme por un barranco y por casi morir"

shira: si continuas con ese tono conmigo no respondere

diego: que aras ver te reto "eres una pirata no es asi no sabes aser nada mas que robar a otras personas"

shira:...(empieza a llorar)

diego:(arrepentido) no shira lo siento no quise decir eso yo fui un idiota perdo...

shira le dio un fuerte golpe a diego haciendo que este cayera

diego: ok eso me lo merecia entonces si me perdo...

otro golpe por parte de shira

diego: al menos me dejas disculparme

shira: NO NO TE DEJARE FUISTES UN IDIOTA DIEGO NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI NO ME HABLES,NO ME MIRE,NI SIQUIERAS TRATES DE PENSAR EN MIPOR QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI Y ME IRE PARA SIEMPRE!

diego: pero

shira: ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON TU MANADA POR QUE YO ME VOY!

diego: no por favor no te vallas

shira se alega hacia la selva diego vas tras ella pero las grandes hojas se lo impidieron perdiendo a shira de su vista diego preocupado aunque algo molesto se fue ala playa a pensar en todo lo que acaba de pasar

mente de diego: eres un ES-TU-PI-DO como te atrevistes a decirle eso a shira que tal y si se va de la manada no ella no hara eso ella y yo tenemos una conexion,conexion que acabo de romper

many: diego amigo estas bien

diego: no many no estoy bien

many: es por shira verdad

diego: por dios acaso lo sabes todo

many: no es que shira llego a la costa hace poco y se vei enojada asi que elli y yo decidimos preguntarle que tenia

diego: y que te digo many

many: tu que cres que eras un tonto,un idiota que no te queria ver que se va a ir de la manada

diego: y que le digeron

many: yo nada

diego: _ vaya que gran amigo eres

many: oye no le dige esa feas palabras a shira

diego: ok,ok y que le digo elli

elli: que se quedara que

many: hola elli

elli: hola mani "diego"

diego: hola elli de seguro ya sabes todo verdad

elli: si asi es como pudistes decirle algo asi diego ella es dulce asu manera

diego: lo se fui un completo idiota,no se que pasaba por mi cabeza en eso momentos

elli: sinceramente ella esta muy lastimada

diego: entonces si se va a ir

elli: no,no descuida la convenci de que se quedara

diego:(suspirando) gracias elli te debo una

elli: no hay de que pero debes arreglar las cosas con shira

diego: pero no me quiere ni ver como me disculpo con ella ayudame elli

elli: no se trata de acercarte lo ms que puedas a ella,se gentil con ella,consientela hazla sentir mejor

diego: pero me dira blando

elli: y tu orgullo importa mas que tu amor por ella

diego no digo mas elli tenia razon y el lo sabia no pudo decir mas solo siguio los consejos de elli

diego: tienes razon voy dejr mi orgullo a un lado por ella

elli: y si te llega a decir blando tu solo simplemente ignoralo o tomalo como un cumplido

diego: muchas gracias elli no se que haria sin ti

elli: no es nada mejor ve a pensar que le diras a shira

diego: tienes razon ire a pensar

cuando diego ya esta lo bastante legos

elli: ya puedes salir

?: bueno ya cayo

many: ves no fue dificil

?: pero si nos descubre

many: descuida shira diego es un poco despistado

shira: eso espero creo que esta sera la mejor semana

elli: eso espero

bueno amigos hasta aqui dejo el fic espero que os alla gustado y de nuevo pido disculpas por el fic anterior pero ya ven NO USE MICROSOFT WORD PARA HACER UN FIC! les pasara lo que ami bueno en el sig capitulo

"amale o cari oso?"

diego: perdoname shira por favor

shira: con un perdon piensas arreglar todo

diego: ya se hare lo que nunca pense hacer

shira: no comprendes como me siento

elli: no seas tan dura con el dale una oportunidad

shira: de acuerdo eso hare

diego: que mas tengo que hacer para que me perdones

shira: no se piensa que me haria feliz

many: solo dile que la amas

diego: es muy pronto many

shira: por que tienes miedo de decir tus sentimientos

diego: por que yo...yo...continuara


	4. amable o cariñoso

amable o carinoso

hola amigos como estan espero que esten bien, bueno al parecer el editor de fanfic me odia, como que le gusta cambiar mis historias pero bueno que se va a hacer continuamos con la historia

AMABLE O CARINOSO PAR.1

era otro hermoso dia el sol estaba saliendo dando un hermoso amanecer

shira: mmmmm ya es de dia

diego: asi es shira

shira:...

diego: se que estas molesta conmigo y no te culpo y te pido perdon por lo que dige

shira:...

diego: entiendo pero igual hare todo lo que sea para que este contenta conmigo es mas toma te trage algo de comer

shira: no gracias

diego: de todos modos aqui te lo dego por si cambias de opinion

despues de que diego se fue shira se comio lo que diego le trajo

shira: bueno no estuvo mal,si esta es la primera cosa linda que diego hace por mi no me imagino como sera el resto

en otra parte

diego: que podria darle o hacerle para que me perdone, piensa diego, piensa ya recorde por que no tenia pareja no soy experto en esto del amor pero quien sera experto en eso PERO CLARO ELLI COMO NO SE ME OCURRIO! ella sabra que hacer

elli: y como estuvo tu despertar vi que diego te llevo algo de comer verdad

shira: la verdad, fue algo que nunca habian hecho por mi me parecio tierno lo que diego hizo por mi

elli: y eso fue solo el principio falta mucho diego es tierno y lindo

shira: ni me lo digas que con este gesto lo queria abrazar y be...(sonrojada)

elli: AAAAA, aqui empieza a oler amor verdad shira

shira: mas alto que del otro lado de la isla no te escucharon

elli: tranquila tu secreto esta seguro conmigo

shira: gracias elli eres una gran amiga

elli: cuando quieras shira

casi al final del dia

diego: elli necesito de tu ayuda

elli: que ocupas diego

diego: consejo que debo hacer para que shira este contenta conmigo

elli: ya te dige se gentil, amable, tierno

diego: pero como yo no soy romantico ni nada de eso

elli: entonces diego mi amigo no te puedo ayudar

diego: por que

elli: por que eso es algo que tu tienes que descubrir por ti mismo

diego: no se como hacerlo

elli: mirala a los ojos y siente lo que esta detro de ti

diego: eso...intentare

elli: suerte diego

en la noche

diego: (mirala a los ojos y siente lo que esta dentro de ti),lo que esta dentro de mi no tiene sentido

many: que no tiene sentido diego

diego: aaa many ee no nada

many: diego no hay nada que no sepa

diego: entonces si ya sabes para que preguntas

many: para molestar nada mas,no te creas ,no pero encerio tienes que hacer lo que elli te dice ella es sabia

diego: pero eso es algo ilogico como sentir algo que esta dentro de mi

many: descuida diego no lo entederas ahora pero pronto lo sabras

diego: como que pronto

continuara...


	5. amable o cariñoso part2

amable o cari oso

hola amigos aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de "amable o cari oso" y bueno al parecer en esta parte de la secuela diego le dir a shira que la ama pero no les cuento mas y sigan leyendo la historia "corre video"

diego: otro acertijo "lo descubrire pronto" eso si que sirve de ayuda

shira va pasando por ahi

diego:(acercandose) shira por favor, perdoname

shira: te lo dige antes y te lo vuelvo a decir "cres que con un perdon arreglaras las cosa"

diego: no, no lo creo que un perdon sera suficiente, pero por favor no sigas enojada conmigo, quiero que todo sea como antes

shira: y que era como antes, que tiene de genial el pasado

diego: me gustaba mas la shira alegre

shira:(sorprendida) t-te gusto

diego: ooouuuhhh hable de mas, no me refiero a ese me gusta, bueno mas bien te queri...agradabas cuando eras feliz

shira: por que?

diego: como que por que

shira: si dame una razon para ser feliz

diego: bueno pues cuando eres feliz tienes una sonrisa hermosa (diego se pierde en sus pensamiento,incosiente de lo que dice)  
pues tienes una hermosa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, y demsa recuerdo cuando cazamos juntos, solo tu y yo

shira: de verdad cres eso

diego: si ella es muy hermosa pero no le digas a shira por favor many

shira: many? me confundes con many

diego:(volviendo a la realidad) que no no es eso, hay esto esta mal

shira: asi que esto es lo que habla con many

diego: no como cres es mentira

shira: seguro?

diego: siiiii y no

shira: diego es verdad si o no

diego: es complicado

shira: enonces lo hablare con many

diego: QUE! no, no hagas eso

shira: por que

diego: por que aahhh...te dira...mentiras, no te dejare ir

shira: ya lo veremos (comienza a corre en busca de many)

diego: no, no, no (corre tras shira)

diego corrio tras shira pero ella era mas rapida si que diego teni que hacer algo rapido o no la alcanzaria

diego: vamos que puedo hacer...ya se mas adelante hay una curva puedo atraparla si corto por en medio

diego cruza por en medio esperando a shira

shira:(voltendo atras) sii lo perdi pero es solo cuestion de tiempo para que me encuentre ( mirando al frente) DIEGO!

diego: te tengo...espera detente

shira: no puedo voy a chocar

diego: hay esto va a doler

shirase se estampo contra diego que el pobre solo cerro los ojos dieron unas cuantas vueltas asta que ambos se detuvieron pero shira termina arriba de diego

shira: auch eso dolio

diego: hay mi cabeza, shira estas...bien

diego y shira estaba tan cerca que podian sentir la respircion el uno del otro,

shira:(sonrojada) si tu estas bien

diego: yo estoy bien (vamos dale un beso lanzate,lanzate,lanzate) no

shira: no que?

diego:(poniendose en pie) nada shira

shira: ya fue suficiente por te custa hablar de tus sentimientos

diego: es algo complicado, no lo entenderias

shira: si lo entiendo veo que no puedes hablar de tus sentimientos por no te atreves

diego: shira ya basta

shira: no ahora es mi turno de hablar no te atreves eres un cobarde por eso no dices

diego: shira de verdad basta

shira: e conocido a personas mas valientes que tu

kaboom ahora si fue el colmo para diego fue suficiente no lo heria en el orgullo, si no en el corazon y eso le dolio mucho

diego: DIGE QUE YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

shira:(un poco asustada) tranquilo

diego: no, no me voy a tranquilizar

shira:(tomando valor) entonces dime por que no hablsa de tu sentimientos

diego: eso quieres que hble de eso esta bien

shira: te eschucho diego

diego: no lo quiero decir por que...por que

shira: por que

diego: POR QUE YO TE AMO SHIRA!

WOW eso fue WOW inesperado para shira

shira: diego eso que dices es verdad

diego:claro que si pero no te lo decia por que sabia que tu solo quieres amistad y que nunca habria un tu y yo

shira: y tu como lo sabes...diego

diego: no se pense que tu no me amas

shira: diego mirame alos ojo

diego: para que quie...

apenas diego volteo y shira le un beso a diego este no lo podia creer estaba en estado de shock no podia reaccionar

shira: eso te dice algo diego

diego: entonces tu si me amas

shira: vaya que eres lento pero claro que te amo tontin

diego: SIIIIIIII, ELLA ME AMA!

del otro lado de la isla

elli: many escuchastes

many: debio ser una tormenta o algo asi

volviendo con diego y shira

diego: por que nunca me lo dijiste shira

shira: por que no me lo dijiste tu

diego: aaaa buen punto, entonces me perdonas

shira: no se creo que aun sigo mol...

ahora fue diego quien le dio un beso a shira

shira: si estas perdonado diego "mi diego"

diego: vamos de regreso con la manad shira "mi hermosa gatita"

shira: que no...sabes creo ya me acostumbre a que me llames asi

diego: es por que me amas

shira: hay diego vamos

y asi diego y shira vuelven felices con la manada pero ahora mas felices que nunca y bueno amigos aqui termina este capitulo se que es corto pero el siguiente sera mas largo por cierto en un comentario que me enviaron me pidieron que sacar a morita cuando subi el este capitulo no lei tu comentario pero en el siguiente capitulo pondre a morita dandole consejos a diego ya que es medio bruto con eso del amor pero te prometo que lo subire en el siguiente capitulo bueno amigos cuidense


	6. necesito ayuda en lo romantico?

hola amigos como estan espero que bien, bueno disculpen por la tardansa pero la inspiracion decidio migrar y despues de un muuuy largo tiempo decide volver, pero ya saben lo que dicen "mejor tarde que nunca" y bueno en este capitulo el personaje de morita saldra (como ya habia comentado en el capitulo anterior) pero ya que no conozco muy bien a este personaje (ya que mi historia se centro principalmente en diego y shira) no soy muy bueno en sus dialogos, acciones y/o gestos pero hare lo mejor que pueda si les gusta comenten (muchas gracias por todos los comentarios)

necesito ayuda en lo romantico?

Era un hermoso dia ("que" todos mis dias son hermosos), pero no solo era un hermoso dia sino el mas importante para ciertos dientes de sable y como no serlo diego y shira ahora eran pareja estaban muy feliz por aquello pero y que ninguno de los 2 eran...romanticos no eran muy expertos en eso del AMOR

diego: creo que este dia sera el mejor de todos

shira: por que cres eso (pegada a diego)

diego: por que aparte de ser un hermoso dia estoy al lado de la gatita mas hermosa y linda del mundo

shira: y yo estoy al lado del tigre mas valiente y tierno

diego: ja ja ja que gracioso (dandole un beso)

many:(entrando) ups, interrumpo algo

shira/diego:(sonrojados) no nada

many: ok entonces si no interrumpo nada diego ocupo tu ayuda, podras o estas muy ocupado?

diego:(sonrojado) te molesta si me voy un ratito amor

shira: para nada, pero cuidate mucho te quiero de regreso

diego y many salen de la cueva

many: asi que por fin le dijiste a shira que la amabas

diego: si y no fue facil

many: decirle "te amo" fue dificil

diego: un poco, pero creo que se pondra mas dificil

many: como que mas dificil

diego: tu sabes que no soy romantico ni nada de eso

many: noo que te hace pensar eso diego

diego: ok ya entendi sarcastico

many: y que tiene que no seas romantico ni nada de eso

diego: pues elli me digo que fuera romantico con ella y yo no soy...

many: romantico...ya lo sabemos todos

diego: entonces que debo hacer

many: no se que le guste a ella, debes saberlo tu

diego: many (con una vena en el cuello) apenas anoche que somos novios que tanto la puedo conocer

many: no se tu eres su novio, y por que no le preguntas a morita ella debe saber

diego: que le pregunte a morita?

many: si elli siempre le da consejos, asi que ella debe saber

diego: esta bien le preguntare

despues de un rato de buscar a morita

diego: morita!

morita: hola diego que pasa?

diego: al fin te encontre

morita: me buscabas a mi? por que?

diego: bueno...amm..yo..ocupo tu...a-yu-da

morita: ocupas mi que?

diego: tu ayu...ayu...ocupo tu ayuda

morita: claro que ocupas o que necesitas

diego:(como le digo...a ya se) si tuvieras un novio

morita se sonroja por lo mencionado

diego: que te gustaria que te dijiera o te regalara

morita: bueno esa es una pregunta rara, pero me gustaria que fuera amabla,tierno,atento que me escuche y yo lo escuche a el,  
que sea detallista...

diego: como que detallista?

morita: bueno para empezar las palabras hermosas, las flores de vez en cuando sin ser fecha especial, Regalale lo que le guste en ocasiones, que me pregunte de mis logros, sus momentos de tristeza, llevala a un lugar especial a un sitio que a ella le guste demasido, obsequiale un detallito cada ves que puedas y que sea algo especial bueno entre muchas otras cosas

diego: todo eso les gusta

morita: bueno eso es lo que me gusta a mi pero cada persona tiene gusto diferente primero descubre que le gusta y luego trata de ser detallista a la manera que a ella le guste

diego: ok muchas gracias morita

morita: de nada diego y saluda a shira de mi parte

diego:(nervioso) de que hablas

morita: diego soy una chica, conozco cuando alguien esta enamorado y mas contigo

diego: soy tan predesible

morita: si y mas por que tu nunca has pedido este tipo de consejos o algo por el estilo es por eso que se me hiso raro que tu me preguntaras sobre eso

diego: ooooo tienes razon, bueno me retiro muchas gracias morita te debo una

morita: no hay de que cuando ocupes ayuda avisame yo sabre que decirte

bueno amigos aqui termina este capitulo espero que les alla gustado "posiblemente" el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo no estoy seguro de eso, pero si tiene alguna idea de para continuar con la idea envienla por los comentarios pensaba terminar la historia, pero todo lo que me queda de historia pienso ponerlo en el sig. capitulo pero no estoy seguro si sera el ultimo, pero igual comente gracias por leer esta historia, pronto subire el proximo capitulo


	7. una noticia y una sorpresa

hola amigos como estan espero que bien, una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto pero "mejor tarde que nunca" bueno creo que este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, yo pienso y creo que di todo lo que puede, deafortunadamente ya puedo seguir mas con la historia, quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me apoyaron muchas gracias y bueno continuemos con el final de esta historia espero que la allan disfrutado

una noticia y la sorpresa

habia pasado 2 meses desde que diego y shira eran novios, diego siguio los consejos que le dio morita y gracias a eso la relacion entre ellos mejoro bastante, pero, hubo un limite de consejos ya que morita le dijo que ella no podia darle consejos para siempre que era el que debia hacerlo y que si no sabia que hacer que se basara en los consejos anteriores, fue un poco dificil para diego pero despues de un tiempo ya sabia que debia decir y que era lo que le gustaba a shira y eso lo ayudo bastante pero diego queria algo mas la amba bastante asi que penso en...sigan leyendo

Era un hemoso dia, los dientes de sable dormian muy juntos, se notaba que eran muy felices

diego:(despertando) que noche la de anoche...shira despierta ya es de dia

shira: mmmmm aun es muy temprano un rato mas

diego: no ni un rato andale vamos hoy es un dia muy especial

shira: asi por que (mirando figamente a diego)

diego:(nervioso) aaa...pues nada

shira: nada seguro diego te conozco muy bien se cuando me mientes, dime que ocurre

diego: ocurre que pues yo...(piensa,piensa)..yo..yo...yo... te amo! (con una sonrisa mas falsa que nada)

shira: aja que dices esta ya se lo creyo no ay diego

diego: que no dije nada malo

shira: no es eso es que no sabes mentir

diego: eso no es cierto, no mentira no se mentir

shira: vamos diego es un hermoso dia (dandole un beso) vamos (alegandose)

diego siguio a shira como un zombie

many: hola buenos dias

diego:(volviendo en si) que...a hola many

many: que me cuetan parejita

shira: no mucho que diego es un amor

diego: no tu eres un hermosa gatita (dandole un beso)

many: oigan, no hagan demostracion, hay personas presentes

diego: esta bien ya tendremos nuestro momento a solas

a lo legos

elli: SHIRA PODRIAS VENIR OCUPO DE TU AYUDA!

shira: CLARO YA VOY!

diego: voy contigo

shira: lo siento es solo para mujeres

diego: aaaaaaa...poque

shira: por que asi lo quiso el destino, descuida estare contigo mas al rato (dandole un beso)

diego: te estare esperando

shira corre asta donde esta elli

many: se nota que son muy felices

diego: ni me lo digas amigo jamas en mi vida fui tan feliz, pero...

many: pero que?

diego: pienso hacer un locura

many:(confundido) que piensa hacer

diego: bueno tu sabes que yo la ama demasiado no puedo vivir sin ella

many: ok explicate diego

diego: pienso pedirle que se case conmigo

many: felicidades diego ya era hora y como se lo piensa decir

diego: esa es un muy buena pregunta y una buena respesta es que...no se

many: como que no sabes

diego: si..no se

many: le piensa pedir matrimonio y no sabes como decirle

diego: si es no se como decirselo me pongo nervioso y tartamudo

many: a ver, a ver te pones tartamudo

diego: si me pongo nervioso y no se que decir...es que su mirada me confunde, me mira con unos hermosos y bellos ojos

many: diego,diego ... DIEGO!

diego: que, que paso

many: que paso, que te vas de la realidad eso paso

diego: bueno es por eso que no se como decirselo

many: encuentra el valor para hacerlo

diego: es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo

many: un poco, pero nunca sabras que dira ella

diego: necesito encontrar el valor para decircelo

mientras con elli y shira

elli: y como va lo tuyo con diego

shira: es lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado en la vida, diego es muy amoroso,tierno y lo amo mucho no sabes cuanto

elli: me imagino y...ya te lo pidio

shira: que me pidio

elli: que si ya te pidio un compromiso

shira: te refieres a que si y se me propuso

elli: obio que todavia no se te declara

shira: no todavia no se me declara creo que es muy pronto

elli: pronto como que es pronto ya pasaron 2 meses cuanto mas quieres esperar

shira: sera cuestion del destino

elli: si tu lo dices yo en mi opinion creo que el ya debio pedirte que matrimonio

shira: lo se pero es que se pone nervioso y empieza a tartamudear

elli: pobre debe estar muy nervioso

shira: ni que lo digas...y en que te ayudo

elli: a si vamos...

en la noche

diego: many

many: dime

diego: ya se como decirle a shira que si se casa conmigo

many: a ver te escucho

diego: hacemos una fiesta en la playa y la alego un poco y entonces le digo si se casa conmigo es genial no

many: mmm no es mala idea muy bien gatito cuando lo planeas hacer

diego: si eso...bueno pense que tu podrias ayudarme con eso

many: disculpa escuche la parte de yo podria ayudarte con eso

diego: si

many: esta bien consideralo como un regalo

diego: de acuerdo trabajaras con elli

many: que ella esta de acuerdo contigo

diego: si, le pregunte hace rato y digo que si

many: de acuerdo y en que te ayudo

diego: en la decoracion podras

many: claro que si cuenta conmigo

paso una semana desde que planearon hacer la fiesta en donde diego le dira a shira que si se quiere casar con ella faltaba poco era cuestion de horas para que todo estubiera perfecto, a decir verdad diego esta muy nervioso, con un infarto nivel chuck norris decidio armarse de valor para hacer lo mas importante en su vida pedirle matrimonia a shira, claro que shira no estaba tan fresca como una lechuga ya que elli le estubo diciendo que diego se le declarara en cualquier segundo y eso la ponia nerviosa y ella sentia que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder

many: todo listo diego

diego: gracias many

many: estas bien diego amigo

diego: un poco nervioso

many: eso es normal diego

diego: te juro que no siento las patas

many: no te preocupes eso sera muy normal

diego: gracias many

many: no te presiones estamos para ayudarte

diego: eres un gran amigo many

mientras con shira

shira: ok serena no va a pasar nada

elli: sigue pensando eso pero te puesto a que algo va a pasar

shira: tu crees eso elli

elli: y quien crees que organizo esta fiesta...pues diego y para que..para pedirte que te cases con el

shira: espero que no sea cierto

elli: shira..que acaso no lo amas

shira: si lo amo muchisimo

elli: entonces

shira: estoy asustada y nerviosa

elli: eso es muy normal shira sientes muchos nervios por que no sabes que puede pasar

shira: espero que no me ponga muy nerviosa

despues de calmarse y dejar los nervios a un lado ambos decidieron salir y pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas

diego: estas muy hermosa shira

shira: gracias diego tu tambien estas muy guapo

diego: je je gracias oye quieres caminar por la playa

shira: claro si tu estas a mi lado

diego: "para siempre"

diego y shira caminaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta se la pasaron muy alegres pero cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba el momento de decir lo que se tenia que decir, era casi media noche

diego: AMIGOS! gracias por su atencion

shira: que estas haciendo diego

diego: es algo importante

a shira le entran los nervios

diego: como todos saben shira y yo somos pareja desde hace 2 meses, shira es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida la amo mucho, ella es todo para mi

todos: aaaaaaaaa

diego: asi que voy directo al punto

diego se acerca a shira los nervios se hacen presente

diego: shira quieres ser mi esposa

shira no podia ni parpadear por la sorpresa era algo inimaginable pero no duro mucho y que reacciono por que diego hablo de nuevo

diego: me harias el tigre mas feliz del mundo

shira: diego yo... CLARO QUE ACEPTO!

shira se lanza contra diego dandole un beso tan apasionado y tan lleno de amor que se podia sentir

diego: gracias shira te amo

shira: y yo a ti

la historia termina con diego y shira en beso lleno de amor quien sabe que les espera en el futurO

THE END :)

bueno amigos lamentablemente esta historia llego a su fin espero que les alla gusta mi historia si le gusto mucho comente si quieren que suba otra historia basada en esta, bueno muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y cuidense mucho

HASTA LA PROXIMA "SEE YOU"


End file.
